Spooky
by FanFictionKatie
Summary: It's not actually spooky but poorly written angst. GO CATGATORS!


Korra fell to her knees on the icy cliff, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Her hands shook as she looked down at them, and they felt empty. No familiar tingle of the ice and sea around her, no warmth of the fire that had been inside her. Nothing making her different, nothing giving her purpose. She begged internally for some miracle, something to bring back her bending. But she knew it was hopeless. She looked up at the gray sky in desperation, too devastated to feel range. Her brown hair whipped around in the wind, blocking out parts of her vision as she searched for some kind of solution. Of course, nothing came.

Maybe minutes had passed, maybe hours. At some point Korra felt a firm hand rest on her shoulder, and she looked up to a familiar face.

"Korra, please come inside. We're worried about you," Tonraq said softly. Feeling a rush of affection for her father, she stood and flung herself into his arms. Surely his warm embrace could fill the void inside her. Silently they walked back to their home. Mako and Bolin stood immediately as they crossed the threshold, concerned expressions crossing their faces.

"Korra, are you alright? We were so worried when you left."

"I'm so sorry about your bending, is there anything I can do to help?" Korra's mother and Katara came into the room before she could reply, and she turned to them. Katara gave her a sad smile.

"You are so brave. I know you can make it through this," she said. But that wasn't true, but Korra knew that Katara could never understand. Asami sat in the far corner, arms folded. She glanced up at Korra, then quickly back down. Before Korra could ask what her problem was, she was bombarded with more questions and consolations. Her throat felt as if it was being squeezed with a vice, and she couldn't speak. Tears threatened to fall again, and she looked down. The whole situation felt incredibly overwhelming.

"Perhaps we should have dinner," Tonraq said, and Korra had never felt so relieved. She followed him to the dining room table, and they sat down. Despite the welcomed distraction, Korra could do no more than pick at her baked potato. What would she do without her bending? Who would want her in this miserable state? She stood up abruptly and left the room. Her family and friends looked on helplessly, knowing ultimately that it would be best to leave her alone.

Collapsing on her bed with her hands over her eyes, Korra didn't notice the slightly startled person sitting on the other end of her room. She clutched her head in confusion and grief. Muffled sobs escaped her, and Korra hated feeling so vulnerable. Finally she caught her breath, and she sat up to really think about her situation. But before she could do so, she noticed Asami. A dark expression was on her face, and she didn't even try to console Korra. Korra didn't understand why she was acting this way. Everybody else had been supportive, as this is when she needed them most. But Asami had been acting this way ever since Korra had lost her bending and stormed outside. Asami opened her mouth to speak, but Korra cut her off.

"I don't get it Asami, what did I do to you? Why are you acting like this?" Korra's voice had a strength in it that didn't at all reflect how she felt. Asami took a moment to respond, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You didn't do anything Korra, I just- …. Never mind." Asami stood to leave, shaking her head slightly.

Suddenly a wave of realization hit Korra like a slap in the face, and guilt pressed in on her from all sides. How could she have been so stupid? Here she was sulking about losing her bending when she had a beautiful, brave, strong friend who had made it her whole life without it. She grabbed Asami's arm.

"Asami, I- I understand now. Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. Asami turned to face her with a surprised expression. Then her eyes started to well up.

"Korra, no. Don't be sorry, I was the stupid one, I've been so selfish. You've suffered such a huge loss, and all I've thought about is myself." Asami wrapped her arms around Korra in her best attempt to apologize, and after a moment Korra returned the embrace.

"I just, I don't know what to _do."_ She spoke into Asami's shoulder. Asami pulled back, and gave Korra a meaningful look.

"You are the strongest person I know. We can make it through this together. Your bending doesn't define who you are, Korra." Korra was overwhelmed with gratitude for having someone she knew she could trust. Asami's words warmed her, and for the first time that day a small smile crossed her face.

"Thank you."

 _A/N: I think this was supposed to be a scary fic? Oh well._

 _Word count: 821_

 _Prompts: brown (color), potato (word), 3rd person POV (restriction)_

 _I included my element in this fic_


End file.
